


Not much fun in York

by Infinity2020



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Dancing, Drabble Sequence, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Content, Sort Of, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity2020/pseuds/Infinity2020
Summary: Wherein Richard and Chris agree 'sharing is caring' and Thomas learns a lesson.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Chris Webster, Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 50
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Barris is my ultimate OTP, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Basically, I just felt like writing an unrealistic 'verse where nobody gets arrested and everybody is happy. As you probably noticed, I'm a lazy writer, so don't expect too much from this brief, feel-good little fic. Still hope you enjoy despite total lack of plot.

"... he's found better things to-"

"Regrettably late I might be, but I'm man of my word." A familiar gravelly timbre interjected.

If somebody could have the best and worst timing at once, it was Richard Ellis... whose gaze was now fixed on Chris Webster, devoid of threat, yet keen and assessing; as for Chris, he was eyeing Richard just as brazenly as he had done with Thomas. 

Looking back and forth between them, Thomas swallowed anxiously. 

With his luck, he should have known a harmless outing could end up in a mess. 

... but how to get out of this one?


	2. Chapter 2

"My deepest apologies for making you wait, Mr Barrow."

"N-no harm done, Mr Ellis." _Think. Think._ "... this is Mr Webster." 

They shook hands in greeting. 

"Better not leave a man like Mr Barrow alone for long, Mr Ellis." 

Thomas sent Chris an incredulous look - _what the bloody hell is he doing?_

Richard raised his eyebrows, seemingly unbothered. "Duly noted." 

"Why don't you both join me at Turton's? I'm sure _you_ know it." Chris offered, tone low and so obviously suggestive Thomas choked on his beer. 

_Is he trying to get us arrested?_

If Richard realized what he was hinting at...


	3. Chapter 3

... and he was perceptive and Chris was acting none too subtle, and Thomas was a resourceful man, but defusing a potentially nightmarish situation was more than he had bargained for, really, he had only wanted a friendly night out, was that too much to ask- 

Richard cocked his head thoughtfully. "Your suggestion is rather... inviting." 

_What._

Thomas stared at him in utter shock. 

He was- was Ellis-

"However, it's Mr Barrow's decision, wouldn't you agree?" 

"Absolutely."

Though flustered under their combined attention, Thomas was relieved at the lack of hostility and also thrilled at such development. 

_Two blokes like him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I very much doubt things would actually go so smoothly in a proper story, but this is literally written just for the fun of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas was full of nervous excitement; his companions immediately reassured him it was fine if he had changed his mind. He was grateful for their considerate behaviour, a rare trait even among their sort.

But he wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world. 

As he walked through the dimly lit entrance, several men openly looked him over with a provocative smile... he had forgotten how intoxicating that could be.

"... new blood... hello!" 

That came from a fair-haired lad perched on another's lap - a flirty move Thomas himself had favoured with past lovers. 

_You're over thirty now. Don't get carried away._


	5. Chapter 5

Chris grabbed his hand. As he was pulled further inside, Thomas couldn't help but turn and gape at the overt way a couple was kissing on his left.

Chris took notice and half teased "later if you want, Mr Barrow... I sure do", voice going rough at the end, making him falter; Richard didn't help matters any, loosely hugging his waist and coaxing him on with an amused "let's do the proper kind of dancing, first". 

They weren't even saying anything indecent, but their allusive words affected him that much harder, somehow, a sensation of heat curling in his belly.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon enough, Thomas was wonderfully tipsy on beer and admiring glances and the sheer joyful atmosphere of this secret heaven. 

And dancing. So much dancing. 

He laughed freely as Chris led him into an unruly tango; the latter abruptly spun them around and Thomas felt dizzy with the motion and infectious glee. At some point, he locked eyes with Richard, standing at the bar; Richard winked at him and Thomas clumsily tripped over his own feet.

Chris chuckled, steadying him. "He's looking at you, isn't he?" Then he murmured into his ear. "It's obvious how much he wants you, too."


	7. Chapter 7

"Think about what he could do to you... do it." Chris tugged sharply at his waist, rubbing his hip. "And maybe... about what _we_ could do to you."

Just like that, Thomas felt warm and giddy for a completely different reason than the exhilaration of the dance. 

Was he-

"Say, Mr Barrow... have you ever been _with two men_?"

Had he been drinking anything, Thomas would likely have choked on it; as it was, he ended up making what must have been one of the most mortifying noises in his whole existence.

That's when the tango changed into a waltz. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chris led him into an abrupt twirl and let go; Thomas found himself sprawled on somebody's chest.

"Hello there." Richard quipped, embracing him.

Thomas playfully shook his head at their antics. He had never laughed so much in his life... 

He also remembered waltz as an elegant, yet rather impersonal dance...

... it felt much different with another man. Richard held him quite closer than usual; they were pressed chest to hip, swaying back and forth gently, almost languidly. Thomas felt all too aware of Richard's hot breath against the side of his neck, of the subtle flex of his muscles.


	9. Chapter 9

As he flowed smoothly with Richard and the music, Thomas caught sight of Chris at their table, knowing grin plastered on his face; the memory of his words had him nervously lick his lips. 

"He's looking at you, isn't he?" 

His throat went dry as Richard's voice grew husky, sensuous. 

_Get a hold of yourself._

"Do you like it, being stared at?" 

_There you go, keep calm..._

He was not going to act undignified again, certainly not goint to-

Richard's hand slipped dangerously low on his back, idly toying with his braces. 

-let out another embarrassing, strangled sound. 

_Bloody hell._


	10. Chapter 10

"Can you picture it? Us mapping you with our eyes, _then our hands_..."

Thomas dipped his head in a poor attempt to hide his suddenly burning face; if those two kept this up, saying things and doing things, right there...

... he would burst into flames, he was sure. And what a way to go. 

When they eventually left the dance floor, Chris spied Thomas' flushed countenance. 

"Getting a bit too much for you, Mr Barrow?" 

Thomas raised his chin in mock challenge. 

_Oh, three could play at this game._

"Maybe, gentlemen, you should put your money where your mouths are."


	11. Chapter 11

_Perhaps,_ Thomas mused afterwards as they chatted together, _he had gotten a bit ahead of himself._

Evidently, both Richard and Chris had taken him at his word in a very literal sense.

Not that he was complaining. 

Indeed, he felt all relaxed and langurous under the extremely welcome attention he was receiving; Chris was massaging a thumb behind his neck in tiny circles, while Richard's fingers had somehow sneaked beneath his shirt to caress his side - both ministrations causing him to occasionally break into a stutter and sending pleasant shivers through his body.

_A man could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's all about Richard and Chris amourously pawing at a very willing Thomas, and I'm not sorry for it.


	12. Chapter 12

"... then I suggest we go to York, to have some fun-"

"The word 'fun' usually does the trick, doesn'it?"

"Well, not so much here. He looks at me with this pouty frown - the most endearing thing, I can assure you - and says: there's not much fun to be had _in York_." Richard offered a singular imitation of Thomas' accent.

Chris laughed good-naturedly. "Did he, now?" 

Thomas coloured at the mild teasing; however, how was he supposed to get even remotely irritated, with hands petting him here and there in the most distracting manner? 

"... stubborn, so later I ask him again..."


	13. Chapter 13

"... in my defence, York isn't popular for entertainment, is it?" Thomas reiterated with a snort. 

"Again disregarding our hometown, Mr Barrow, you'll break my heart!" Chris joked, holding his chest. "Seems he learned nothing, Mr Ellis."

Richard's smile turned impish. "I believe it's time, Mr Webster, that we show him what it means, to be proud Yorkshire lads."

"I agree... it is time." 

In a heartbeat, the air shifted and Thomas was the direct focus of two meaningful, hungry stares; literally caught in-between, he couldn't help but quiver... 

... all of a sudden, he felt like hunted prey, _the good kind._


	14. Chapter 14

Thomas could hardly believe what was happening. How long had it been since he had let himself indulge hopeful desires...

On his left, Chris brushed his shoulder with his own, all casual walk and broad smile-

... since he had basked in the sensation of being truly, unquestionably wanted by another man?

On the other side, Richard nudged his hand with his knuckles, all firm stride and heated eyes-

... well, _two_ _men_ \- even just the thought sent him reeling.

Grown as he was, should he be ashamed by his desire to lay with both of them? 

He didn't really care anymore. 


	15. Chapter 15

Being undressed was another memorable experience - namely, being undressed by two men _who took their bloody time_ while Thomas became more aroused by the minute; for some reason, they were amusing themselves by fiddling with his braces and garters, particularly Chris.

Richard had even taken it upon himself to _fold_ their shirts and trousers.

"You'll thank me afterwards." He stated, winking at Thomas' bemused expression. 

Whatever his reply might have been, it was lost in some kind of squeak as a band snapped rather hard against his calf; Thomas shot an unrepentant Chris a dirty look. 

Were they for real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was curious about garters and I searched a bit. They did look fairly elastic, though I'm not sure to what extent, so take this scene as the extremely silly interlude that it is xD


	16. Chapter 16

"So, Mr Barrow... enjoying yourself this far?" Chris baited, helping Thomas out of his remaining underwear. 

The butler scoffed in jest. "I'll reserve judgement until later." 

"Huh... hear _that_ , Mr Ellis?" 

Coaxing his partners on to the bed, Richard purred a _what a silly boy_ which made Thomas twitch in embarrassed delight. 

"We shall be _very thorough_ , then."

A moment after, Thomas yelped in surprise as Richard grabbed him around the waist and bodily lifted him to his knees, while Chris settled right in front of his pelvis. 

All of this done with the air of soldiers on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of a thing for Thomas being gently manhandled in bed. Sue me.


	17. Chapter 17

This was of those extremely rare times when reality far surpassed his imagination. 

Chris watched him with dark liquid eyes, bold mouth grinning around his cock, tongue rubbing under the tip in a way that had him squirm. Thomas groaned rather loudly, shamelessly- _we'll be fine here, we'll keep you safe_ \- they had promised.

_You trust too easily, you fool_ \- but hearing such sentiment directed at him had always undone him. 

Richard's slick fingers thrusting in and out were nothing short of glorious- fuck, he wouldn't last long at this rate.

_Yesyesyes..._

Everything stopped. 

"W-what..."

"Not yet, Thomas." Chris rumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last few drabbles will be snippets of sex and a bit of cuddling; my apologies if you were expecting more substance xD


	18. Chapter 18

Unable to help himself, he whined. "Please..." 

"That's lovely, but not what we want to hear."

Thomas turned imploring eyes to the man behind him, hoping he would be easier to sway; Richard smirked at him over his shoulder, instead.

"No, you don't get to come... not until you admit something for us."

"Admit what, Your Majesties?" Thomas huffed sarcastically. He had been so close-

"That little thing you kept denying before."

What the hell was- _oh._

As realization hit, all he could do was gape. 

They could not be serious.  
  
_Those ridiculous bastards._

"I-I..." 

Was he really doing this? 


	19. Chapter 19

Evidently, he was.

"There..." 

He might be stubborn, but he was only human, after all.

"There's..." 

How many blokes would hold out while having somebody literally _breathing_ on their cock?

"... m-much fun..."

Not to mention somebody else's fingers inside of them, _refusing to move?_

Seriously.

He wiggled experimentally, to no avail; his lovers didn't budge. 

Unhurried, Chris massaged his inner thighs. "Go on, mate." 

"... t-to be had..." he stammered again. 

It was _absurd._

Richard gave his backside a few suggestive pats.

"... i-in Y-York." Thomas finally choked out in defeat.

He was immediately rewarded with thorough kisses.

_"Such a good lad."_


	20. Chapter 20

There was something soft and somewhat fond about their playful monikers, something genuine that filled Thomas with unfamiliar warmth; so unlike how he had been made to feel in the past.

Not that he would confess to it.

Cheeks reddening, he half-heartedly scowled. " _You_... you _sodding gits-_ " 

In the blink of an eye, ruthless fingers thrust deeper, making him arch his spine and cry out. Then Chris all but swallowed him and he leaned backwards with a gasp, Richard taking advantage to fiercely claim his mouth-

Thomas would never say anything bad about York ever again. 

Or perhaps he would. 


	21. Chapter 21

_More._

He was riding Chris as if his life depended on it, his own pants defeaning to his ears; he'd likely feel it tomorrow. 

_Hell, he hoped he would._

Chris run his palms along his heaving torso, over his thighs. 

"... fucking beautiful."

Thomas pressed his teeth into his bottom lip, elated and bashful in one. 

"He really is..." 

Fingers moved along his spine, lightly, in counterpoint to the quick pace. 

"... isn't he?"

Richard lounged next to them, watching; watching intently, avidly. 

Thomas was being watched by a man as he was fucked by another. 

It was madness. 

It was _brilliant._


	22. Chapter 22

All of a sudden, Chris gently pushed Thomas away, rising and settling against the pillows. His frustrated noise of protest was short-lived; Richard stepped up, firm hands bracketing his hips, a polite murmur in his ear. "Can I?" 

Once more, he was struck by how bloody thoughtful they were, even in the throes of sex. 

"Yes..." 

_Chris_ was watching now, touching himself and watching _them_ -

_To be under such focus-_

"Ah!" 

Thomas was filled again, taken from behind.

"Ah..."

His knees shook; he leaned over and braced himself on the headboard, pushing back eagerly. 

_What would they think of him-_


	23. Chapter 23

Chris swept damp locks off his forehead. "You should see yourself, Thomas." 

His arms wobbled; what did _they_ see? They behaved as if he were something wondrous.

_What a thought._

Yet it served to reassure him; he finally stopped worrying how he came across to them.   
He just knew he wanted, needed more.

_And he could freely ask for it._

"I... harder? P-please..."

He felt Richard clutch his shoulders,

"As you wish."

grinding in so deep-

"Come for us..."

Thomas threw his head back, moans escaping his lips unchecked. _He was so close again-_

"Fuck, he's-"

_"Come for us, darling."_


	24. Chapter 24

Here he was, held and cuddled for the last hour like some pampered housepet-

_"Can we keep you?" Richard breathed into the quiet afterglow._

_Humming, Thomas curled up between their bodies, sated and drained._

_"We'll take that as a yes." Chris chuckled._

-and perhaps it was selfish, but fuck if he wasn't enjoying every second of it. 

Richard shifted, nuzzling his throat. "Tell us, Mr Barrow..."

Despite himself, Thomas perked up again at the sultry tone. 

Chris' mustache tickled his chest. "... is York good enough for you now?" 

_These two._

_For the love of-_

What had he gotten himself into? 


	25. Chapter 25

He was trapped.

Deliciously trapped in the middle of hot flesh and ondulating hips, sturdy limbs arranging him however they wanted. 

He was taken and caressed and kissed all over. 

_"Ours."_

He had been kissed more in one night than he had been for decades.  
Those mouths, wet and hungry on his twisting body, gentle and loving on his flushed visage. 

" _All ours."_

"... yes."

_Fuck, yes he was._

He could do nothing but writhe and keen in pleasure, entirely at the sweet mercy of his lovers. 

They were his. 

And he was theirs, as long as they would have him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, at least in this unrealistic 'verse, our heroes ended up as a very happy, lively trio. Thank you to all those who followed me on this sexy little trip xD


End file.
